


Movie Night

by HedaClexaKomBlackhill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Clextober, Day 2: Horror Movies, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexaKomBlackhill/pseuds/HedaClexaKomBlackhill
Summary: Clarke invites Lexa to movie night to meet her friends.





	Movie Night

Clarke and Lexa hadn’t been dating long, but Clarke wanted Lexa to meet her friends - she already knew Octavia and Raven, but the rest of the delinquents were asking questions. Clarke invited her to one of their infamous movie nights. “It’ll be great, we’ll watch a bunch of slasher films and pig out on junk food. It’s tradition.” 

 

“I don’t really watch horror films.” Lexa admitted. 

 

“How about I sit in your lap and you can hide behind me if it gets too much for you?” Clarke offered, kissing Lexa’s pout. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want, I’ll just tell them you couldn’t make it and you can come to the Halloween party instead.” 

 

“I don’t want them to think I’m chicken.” Lexa leaned closer into her girlfriend. 

 

“Babe, I’d come up with a really good excuse, like ‘well her thesis is due next month and she’s busy working on it, because my girl is brilliant.’” Clarke grinned. “Half of them are academics anyway, I say thesis and they’ll jump worse than they will in any of the movies.”

 

“But Anya knows my thesis went to the printer two days ago, and she’ll blow my cover.”

 

“Then I’ll say the printers messed up, and you’re at home panicking and reformatting.” Clarke shrugged. “Plus as your best friend she should know not to out you as afraid - not that I’m saying you’re afraid, just that I doubt she’d rag on you in a group where she’s still mostly an outsider.”

 

“Good point.” Lexa conceded. “But I want to meet your friends.”

 

“You will. But it’s up to you if you want to meet them at movie night, or wait until the Halloween party.”

 

-

 

Lexa decided to go to the movie night, because she really did want to meet Clarke’s friends - and a little bit because she wanted to prove to Clarke that she wasn’t afraid. 

 

“So movie night is always held at my mom’s house.” Clarke said as Lexa got into her car. 

 

“What! Clarke you didn’t tell me I’d be meeting your mom!” Lexa almost looked like she was about to climb back out of the now moving car. 

 

“She’s on night duty, she won’t be there, but if we have a few drinks and then fool around in my old room - we might run into her in the morning.” Clarke wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

 

“Because hungover and half naked is exactly how I want to meet your mother.” Lexa joked. 

 

“Honestly, it wouldn’t be the worst first impression a boy or girlfriend of mine has made.” Clarke laughed. “Plus she already likes the sound of you, based on what I’ve told her.”

 

“You’ve told her about me?” 

 

“Of course I have. We’ve been dating nearly two months, she’s been bugging me to bring you over for the last few weeks.” Clarke nodded. “I’ve told her that you’re a genius, and that you’re sweet to me, and mature and all the things moms want to hear. I haven’t told her you’re the heir to the TrikruTek empire though.” 

 

“Thank you.” Lexa sighed in relief. She was cautious about telling new people how wealthy she was - it had caused her issues in the past. 

 

Abby’s house was closer than Lexa expected, she knew Clarke was a local, but she always seemed to forget that her mother was still local too. “Is this the house you grew up in?” She asked as the pulled into the second space in the garage. 

 

“Mom bought this house when I was sixteen.” Clarke shook her head. “After dad died she wanted to leave our old house, there were too many bad memories.” She led Lexa into the kitchen. 

 

“She sold your childhood home?” Lexa asked, that didn’t make sense considering the stories Clarke had told about her mother. 

 

“Technically yes.” Clarke nodded. “Mom got all of their joint assets, but dad’s life insurance paid out to me. Into a trust fund, that mom controlled until I turned twenty-one. We talked about it, she wanted to move on, and I didn’t. So we came to an agreement, she used my inheritance to buy this house, and we rented out the old house, with the rent paying back into my trust fund. It was a win win, Mom got to move on, and I can raise my own family one day in a place that has so many happy memories.” She smiled. “There’s this old couple living there now, they’re really sweet. I love this house too - it’s completely my mom, and I was as happy as I could have been here. Anyway, we have to get the basement set up, everyone else will be here soon.” 

 

“It's a nice place.” Lexa commented, pausing to look at the photographs of a younger Clarke on the wall. “You were a cute kid.”

 

“You’re surprised?” Clarke teased. She kissed Lexa’s cheek before leading the brunette into the basement. 

 

“I see why movie night happens here.” Lexa chuckled. The space had been converted to a mini cinema. Three rows of recliners faced a projector screen that took up almost the entirety of one wall. Clarke opened a cupboard and pulled out two large baskets of blankets, tossing blankets onto the seats. She turned the projector on to warm up just as the doorbell sounded. 

 

“I’ll be right back. Stake our claim on the back corner, with the blue blanket.” Clarke told Lexa. 

 

She ran upstairs to open the front door. Almost half the group had arrived at once. “Clarke!” 

 

“Hey guys.” She hugged each of her friends as they made their way in. 

 

“So do we meet the famous Lexa?” Bellamy asked. 

 

“Yeah, she’s already in the basement.” Clarke nodded, leading the group downstairs. “Everyone, meet my girlfriend Lexa.” Clarke said. “Lex, this is Bellamy - O’s brother - and his fiancée Echo, Murphy and his girlfriend Emori, Monty and his girlfriend Harper, Jasper and Miller.”

 

“Hi, Nice to meet you all.” Lexa nodded. 

 

“Don’t worry if you can’t remember all our names right away.” Monty smiled. 

 

“Bellamy, Echo, Murphy, Emori, Monty, Harper, Jasper and Miller.” Lexa pointed to each person as she repeated their names. 

 

“Impressive.” Emori smiled. 

 

“Clarke?” More voices called from upstairs.  

 

“Basement!” The blonde called back. 

 

The door opened again and several familiar faces entered the room. “Hey Lexa.” Raven nodded. “Sup losers?”

 

“Hey Rae.” Clarke hugged her friend. “Hi Anya.”

 

“Hi Clarke.” Anya nodded, making her way over to take the seat beside Lexa. “How are you?” She asked Lexa. 

 

“I’m good.” Lexa nodded gratefully.

 

“I’m a little surprised you came - you hate horror films.”

 

“I know, but I wanted to meet Clarke’s friends. I can sit through a couple of slasher flicks.” Lexa shrugged. 

 

“I know you, and no, you can’t.” Anya sniggered. 

 

“Lex, meet Munro, and Roma.” Clarke said as the last of the group arrived, Octavia and Lincoln bringing up the rear. “And obviously you already know this pair.”

 

“Hi Linc. Hey O.” Lexa nodded. 

 

Raven readied the first movie, while Octavia distributed the snacks. Clarke took a seat across Lexa’s lap, spreading the blanket over the two of them. “Thank you for coming.” She kissed Lexa quickly. 

 

“Glad to be here.” Lexa squeezed Clarke a little tighter. 

 

-

 

Lexa made it through the first film, barely. By the middle of the second she had had enough. “Why is everyone in a horror film so stupid?” She asked Clarke. 

 

“This is the best bit.” Clarke told her as the serial killer cornered two of the main characters. 

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. They had made no real effort to get away, and they weren’t fighting back, it was like they wanted to die. She watched as they met their gruesome ends before deciding to create her own fun. 

 

She shifted slightly, one hand slipping beneath Clarke’s shirt as she started kissing idly along the blonde’s neck. “Lex, what are you doing?”

 

“Distracting myself from this terrible film.” Lexa huffed, making Clarke whine. “Quietly, don’t want your friends to hear.” Lexa reminded her. 

 

“Lex-ah.” Clarke whispered, wriggling her hips. 

 

“How many more films?” Lexa asked. 

 

“Two, maybe three.” Clarke told her. 

 

“Then this is going to be a long night for you. Take off your pants.”

 

Clarke did as she was told, Lexa pulling the blanket up around them. The brunette feigned sleep, her forehead resting against Clarke’s shoulder as her fingers crept lower to tease the blonde’s centre. “You can cum when everyone leaves.” Lexa ordered. 

 

“Shit.” Clarke breathed. 

 

-

 

Lexa teased Clarke relentlessly throughout the next two films. The blonde squirmed uncomfortably as she was denied again, beside herself with her need to climax. 

 

“One more, or should we call it a night?” Raven asked the group. 

 

“I think we should call it, poor Lexa has been asleep for two movies now.” Anya said. 

 

“Harper is asleep too.” Monty piped up. 

 

“Alright, move out.” Octavia ordered. “You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here.” 

 

“You guys go ahead, I’ll wake Lex once you’re gone.” Clarke said. “Rae, can you lock up on your way out?”

 

“Of course. See you tomorrow for dinner?”

 

“Yeah, see you.” She nodded. 

 

Clarke waited until her heard the front door close before turning onher girlfriend. “Make me cum right now.” She demanded. 

 

Lexa smirked and complied, flicking Clarke’s clit and pressing down on her front wall, the blonde moaning as she finally found her release. “Better?”

 

“Yes.” Clarke sagged into Lexa’s chest. “It’s a good thing this chair is leather.” Clarke laughed. “Because it’s soaked.”

 

“You were the one who let the game go on for two more films.” Lexa chuckled. “Now I believe I was promised ‘fooling around’ in your old room?” 

 

“You were. Just as soon as we clean up down here.” Clarke nodded. “I can’t believe you made me think you were too scared to come to movie night.”

 

“No, that was your assumption. I don’t like horror films because they’re terrible. The people make bad choices, the plots are so full of holes they barely stand up, and they’re all the same.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m just glad I found a more entertaining distraction.” 

 

Clarke handed her a roll of paper towel and a bottle of spray and wipe. “Well then, you can take care of the chair while I clean up the rest.”

  
  
  



End file.
